


Evening Anxiety

by caitrionabh



Series: Peace in Company [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo-centric, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: im working to get back into writing and who knows? i might make a part 2 if inspiration strikes.come talk to me @rowanshrub on tumblr





	Evening Anxiety

Evenings were the worst times. There was always a sense that something needed doing, or a job left unfinished, no matter how much he’d done during the day. A restlessness that drove him into endless hours of training just to fill the time until he was exhausted enough that even the fear of dreams wasn’t enough to keep him awake.

Even as a child, Hanzo had spent the later hours honing his skills rather than joining Genji in frittering the time away with games. The weight of a bow in his hands, the exertion of a run, even the focus of endless katas, all served to keep his mind of the pressure of the empire hovering over his shoulders. 

Fortunately, no one on the watchpoint seemed either interested or concerned enough to inquire after the hours of time he spent in the practice ranges.

Unfortunately, there was never a guarantee that he’d have the range to himself.

For someone with such a loud fashion sense, he’d expected McCree to be more of a distraction. He’d assumed it would be like training with Genji, where it was impossible to have a moments silence between chatter and blasting “inspirational music”. But other than the noisiness of his weapon, McCree was by far the least distracting person to share the range with. Their silences were less tense than those with the other agents and after a few encounters with him, it seemed to Hanzo that they shared the kind of restlessness that pushed them into the training range in the first place.

As the weeks passed they both ended up in the same range so often it unconsciously became a sort of routine, and while the sound of Peacekeeper firing became less and less of a distraction, the same could not be said for Jesse McCree.

It wasn’t anything that McCree was doing - at least not intentionally - but Hanzo kept finding himself lapsing into inactivity while watching him from one of the many perches he’d found ways to scale to. Hanzo had never tried to deny that, despite his distaste for McCree’s fashion sense, he found him very attractive. And to go with his good looks and sonorous voice, he had a sense of competence about him that was quite appealing. It helped that McCree was one of the few on base who was becoming a comfortable presence in his life both on and off duty. Even so, Hanzo had a level of discipline that should allow him to recognize all of this but not let it distract him.

In retrospect, confused irritation at himself was better than listening to Genji laugh himself into a coughing fit at his expense.

“Oh, Hanzo, I’m sorry I just-” Genji cut himself off with another laugh, poorly disguised as more coughing. “Sorry.”

“Are you?” he growled.

“For upsetting you, yes. Not for laughing.”

“Naturally. Because the two are mutually exclusive”

“They are actually. I’m not laughing  _ at  _ you.” Genji explained, rolling his eyes, “I’m laughing because I remember being the same way about some of my crushes.”

“Your  _ what _ ?”

The look Genji gave him then was close enough to pity that Hanzo briefly considered the advantages to actually killing him this time, before it morphed into a more thoughtful expression.

“Just… consider it a possibility, okay?”

He gave a noncommittal shrug before rising to leave.

“Oh! And Hanzo…” Genji stopped him at the door. “Maybe try, you know, actually talking to him.”

He could feel the smug grin as the door slid shut behind him, and the knowledge that Genji could hear him was all that stopped him from groaning out loud.

Evenings were about to get a lot more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> im working to get back into writing and who knows? i might make a part 2 if inspiration strikes. 
> 
> come talk to me @rowanshrub on tumblr


End file.
